Seitokai Yakuindomo
is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Tozen Ujiie. The series premiered in the June 2007 issue of Magazine Special magazine and is still ongoing. Chapters are collected and published in collected volumes by Kodansha, with three volumes released as of January 2010 in Japan. A 13-episode anime adaptation is produced by GoHands and began airing in Japan on TV Kanagawa on July 4, 2010. Plot Takatoshi Tsuda joins Ōsai Academy, a high school that until recently had been an all-girl school, where he is asked to join the student council as vice-president and a male representative. Characters ; : :The main character of the story, he chooses to attend a former all-girl school simply because it is close to his home. The first day at the school, he is forced to join the student council as vice president and male representative. He normally acts as a tsukkomi to Shino and Aria's perverted innuendo and comments, and becomes so used to it that he would actually feel odd if they did not make such jokes. ; : :The student council president and a second-year student. She is serious and diligent, and talented in most subjects. However, she is almost always thinking of perverted things, even suggesting that one of her main reasons to be interested in Tsuda is curiosity about information not covered in health classes. She is also a very popular girl with a lot of female fans in school, and has a complex about her chest, which is exacerbated by the fact that Aria happens to be more well-endowed than she is. ; : :Also a second-year student and Shino's best friend. She is the most mature character in appearance, and comes from a wealthy family. However, her mind tends to follow the same paths as Shino. She is airheaded at times, as a consequence of being too rich. Being more well-endowed than her fellow student council members exacerbates Shino's complex about her chest. ; : :A first-year, 16-year-old genius return student with an IQ of 180. She is the most mature of the characters, but she is very sensitive about her body, which still appears to be that of an elementary school student. Many of the jokes involving her focus on her childish appearance, and causes her to fly in a rage whenever it is mentioned. ; : :Takatoshi's younger sister, who is a third year in junior high school and plans to attend Ōsai like her brother. She is considerate and caring toward others, but is curious and enthusiastic about adult matters, to the point of frequently behaving similarly to Shino Amakusa (to the point that both brought Takatoshi adult manga when he was sick). ; ; :A member of the school's photography club, has a habit of taking photo's of the student council members to sell around the school. She tends to get caught often. Media Manga Seitokai Yakuindomo began as a four-panel comic strip manga written and illustrated by Tozen Ujiie. The manga began serialization in the June 2007 issue of Kodansha's Magazine Special and ran in that magazine until the July 2008 issue, where it was thereafter transferred to Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine starting with the 34th issue of 2008 sold in September. The first tankōbon volume was released on August 12, 2008 under Kodansha's Shōnen Magazine KC imprint; as of January 15, 2010, three volumes have been released, with a fourth forthcoming on August 17, 2010. Anime A 13-episode anime TV series produced by GoHands and directed by Hiromitsu Kanazawa began airing in Japan on July 4, 2010 on TV Kanagawa. The anime began airing at later dates on Chiba TV, TV Saitama, Sun TV, KBS, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, and AT-X. Two pieces of theme music are used for the anime: one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is by Triple Booking (a reference to the author's previous work Idol no Akahon), made up of Yōko Hikasa, Satomi Satō and Sayuri Yahagi—the voices of Shino, Aria and Suzu. The ending theme is by Angela. Six BD/DVD volumes will be released between August 4 and October 27, 2010. Certain scenes in the anime were censored for broadcast on TV, but the BD/DVD releases will have the option of turning the censoring on or off. Episode listing Internet radio show An Internet radio show to promote the anime titled produced by Animate TV began streaming online on July 14, 2010. The show does not have any fixed hosts, but members of the voice cast from the anime take turns hosting the show every week. References External links *Anime official website * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga es:Seitokai Yakuindomo ko:학생회 임원들 ja:生徒会役員共 pt:Seitokai Yakuindomo zh:妄想學生會